


A Reminder

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Gay, but K/DA [4]
Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Bruising, Collar, F/F, Fingering, I am far too powerful, I definitely need help because I am addicted to these ships, K/DA, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Spanking, Whipping, you can't stop me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Eve may have allowed Ahri to share Akali, but she's going to make sure the rogue remembers who she belongs to.This is a stand alone, but best read after reading part 4 of the main smut- I mean story.





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> As promised! I didn't spend quite as much time editing this since I wanted to focus mostly on the main smut, but uh, y'know, here you go. I just didn't feel I'd be able to fit it in the main whatever-it-is-I'm-writing so it's kind of a stand-alone-ish thing. As mentioned in the summary this is best read after part 4 of the main smut-line/story thing, but feel free to read it as a stand alone!
> 
> EDIT: Finally got around to giving this a proper correcting! 23/12/18

SLAM.  
Akali knew when Eve was in one of her moods. She was normally a rather calm and collected person, her sheer coolness towards others, and life in general, making her a hard person to read. That being said, every person had their tells, and Akali had learned that Eve had just as many as the next. Hers were just slightly more...subtle.  
Usually.  
Tonight, however, Evelynn had abandoned her normally lowkey mannerisms. She was on the prowl, and Akali was her mouse.

The events of several days previous had left Eve rather excited. It wasn’t that she had been left unsatisfied; far from it, actually. Eve had never been keen to share Akali with anyone before, but watching her little plaything in action had been...well, Eve if had known the reaction it would pull from her, she would have considered it sooner. 

Not with just anyone, of course. Eve was glad that Ahri had confided in her the desires she had been feeling. Sharing Akali with anyone else was off the table, there was no question about it. Mostly because she felt there couldn’t possibly be anyone out there worthy of seeing Akali so prone, let alone tasting her. Ahri was the perfect allowance here, although she didn’t plan to make it a frequent occurrence.

Akali sat on Eve’s bed now, watching her advance, eyes partially closed as she tried to feign confidence. She knew Eve’s moods, and she knew how Eve acted in them, but it didn’t make the older woman any less intimidating. Frankly, Eve could be terrifying. She looked almost feral in the dim light of her room, hungry, and it made even the rogue push herself back and away. Her actions came a little late; Eve had her by the throat-- not squeezing hard enough to make breathing difficult, but she instinctively felt her body leaning in to alleviate the pressure. Evelynn brought her face closer, studying her eyes with a look of hunger that was far too familiar to Akali.

“You’re scared, rogue.”  
“Yes. I don’t fear you.” Akali’s voice came hushed, almost too soft for Evelynn to hear, despite her keen sense. “I fear how much I’m going to hurt tomorrow.”  
This elicited a genuine laugh from Eve, something very few rarely ever heard. “You’re smart...kitten.” The switch in pet names was abrupt -- and with the exact effect that Eve desired. Akali whined softly, features melting as Eve roughly pushed her against the bed, swinging something in her other hand that Akali recognized instantly. Her collar. Eve noticed her eyes following the spin, and smirked.  
“Does my little kitten want her collar, maybe?” Eve tilted her head, her golden orbs keeping Akali pinned to the bed. Akali gave a small nod, her breath catching as she met Evelynn’s gaze. Gods was she intimidating. Intimidating and beyond gorgeous. It still made Akali question what Eve saw in her, but she tried to push the nagging thoughts away. What mattered was that Eve did want her. Really, really badly.

Eve purred, stepping back just enough to give Akali room. “You’re going to have to work for it, then. Undress, now.” Akali obeyed instantly, kicking her pants and underwear off and pitching her shirt to the side; as she went to remove her bra, Evelynn stopped her. “Leave it. Good girl.”  
Gods, Akali melted at those words. I’m a good girl. Eve leaned in; the collar was placed and buckled around her neck, the soft fleecy lining pressing into her skin. It felt amazing, and Akali whimpered softly, pressing into Evelynn’s touch as warm fingers traced down her trachea, over her collar bone, and down between her breasts, stopping at the underwire of her bra. Eve was teasing her, and she knew it. But the touch was still more than welcome, and it made her sigh softly as the fingers were suddenly removed. She couldn't help herself, and Eve heard. The leash attached to the collar was pulled, up, up, up, until Akali was forced to stand, toe to toe with Eve. 

Evelynn’s face was close-- Akali could feel her breath, hot and damp, against her neck and the side of her face, but never touching her. Never kissing her. It was driving Akali up a wall. She wanted to be touched. She needed it. And Evelynn was holding it just out of reach, dangling it before her face as if she was a starved dog. Not an entirely inaccurate description. Akali was desperate to feel Eve.Then, she felt warm arms encircling her; the snaps of her bra were undone and slid off and down her shoulders. Then it was gone. And then hands on her ass. Gods save her-- Eve was grabbing her, nails biting flesh, pulling and and spreading. The groan that escaped Akali’s lips was loud, and Eve purred, letting the younger woman grind against her, Akali’s hands against the front of her shoulder.

“Someone’s a little eager.”  
“Evelynn please. I really need you.” Akali’s breath came low and raspy, as if she had been starved for oxygen. Eve smirked. And stopped. Akali whined. “Evelynn, hm?”  
Akali felt a hot blush consuming her face, and she bit her own lip to keep from making further noises of protest as Eve cupped her chin, pulling her head up. “You were so eager to call me it before- you seem hesitant now.” Evelynns voice was silky smooth. It sent hot chills down Akali’s spine as she was forced to make eye contact with the older woman. Eve was waiting for a reply or a correction; she didn’t care which, and Akali knew this. She swallowed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her soft, nervous mouth was covered in a smirk. “Fine, mommy.”

Akali was rewarded with a soft laugh, and lips against her jaw. “What a good kitten.”  
The utterance was soft, almost inaudible, but Akali groaned softly all the same. Gods, the power of words. Eve’s words, more precisely. She rephrased. “Mommy please, I really fucking need you.”  
Akali was unprepared for the tsunami she released with that phrase. She was roughly shoved to the bed; then Evelynn was on top of her, claws digging into her back, marking her over top barely healed bruises, a tongue hot in her mouth. Fuck. Akali whined loudly into Eve, her body arching into Eve’s. The older singer was still clothed, and it frustrated the hell out of Akali. She felt herself sliding her hands under Eve’s tight shirt, across her toned stomach, onto her back and she tried to hold Eve closer.  
Eve pulled back suddenly, leaving Akali gasping and even more desperate than before. She was treated well enough in return for Eve’s temporary absence, however. She watched, enraptured as Eve slowly, all too painstakingly, removed her shirt, then her bra, her breasts falling from beneath the underwire as she lifted up and off.  
Oh Gods. Akali was suddenly unsure if it was possible to want someone more than she wanted Eve right now. Eve was watching her, amused as the younger girl practically had a heart attack at the sight of her breasts. “If you would like, you may remove my skirt.”  
Akali glanced up at her, but didn’t need to be told twice. She sat up, feverishly pulling the zipper down and watching it fall, but making no move to remove the lacy panties left behind. She was not about to get scolded. 

Eve smiled coyley, noting Akali’s hesitation. “You’re well behaved tonight, rogue. I’m surprised.” She had switched back to her regular pet name. Akali noted this and glanced up, suddenly worried she had done something wrong. “You said just your skirt.”  
“Correct. I’m just saying, I’m surprised. You’re listening well...I might just have to reward that.”  
Akali was suddenly being pulled up again, the collar pressing into the back of her neck as she was yanked into a kneeling position on the bed. Then fingers were toying with her labia, a thumb coaxing her legs apart, then her lips as Eve stroked her. Akali whimpered loudly, further noise sucked from her mouth as Eve consumed them in another kiss, allowing Akali to grind against her fingers for a moment before pulling them away just as the heat was starting to become unbearable. Akali gasped audibly, the absence of touch so shocking that it jarred her. Eve was watching her, a smirk on her face. Akali looked beyond desperate, eyes glazed in a near-feverish state of arousal as she stared pleadingly at Eve. She refused to speak, though; she knew begging, right now, would do her no good, and Eve allowed her to flop against the bed, breathing heavily. 

Eve, for her part,flipped her magenta hair over her shoulder with a smile, eyes fixed on Akali’s brilliant azure as she backed up, dropping Akali’s leash as she bent to pick something up off the side table.  
Oh fuck.

Eve’s lasher was something special. Her own ghostly lashers, always hovering just out of sight, were one thing; this one was purely physical. Leather, with a custom center string that bit like the devil, and a handle covered in a soft purple satin.  
Akali’s toes curled into the sheet instinctively as she kept her eyes on Evelynn’s face, which, at the moment, looked predatory. She knew what was coming, and to say she welcomed it was an understatement. Eve beckoned her closer. “You can remove my panties, if you’d like.”  
Swallowing, Akali moved forward, and was mildly surprised as she felt Eve’s free hand lace her fingers through her hair, giving her a light scritch that made Akali purr like a cat as she pulled down Eve’s lacy remaining covering and letting the fall to Eve’s ankles, where she stepped out of them from where she stood at the edge of the bed. Akali stared up at her, her gaze nothing short of silent worship as Eve motioned for her to turn around. 

“Bend over, kitten.”  
Akali did so without question, shimmying forward just enough that her wouldn’t fall off completely. Fwsh. She groaned softly, flexing her fingers as Eve’s ghostly lashers suddenly pinned her arms to the bed, their golden, razor sharp tips tearing the top sheet; Akali couldn’t help but wonder what they would do to her flesh.

The sudden crack of leather on skin was as loud as a firecracker in Akali’s mildly distracted ears, bringing her back to the present and reality; she cried out, fingers biting into her own palms through the sheet she was clenching, unable to move any further as she was held. It came again and again and again, leaving her a sobbing mess, the skin along her ass and lower back a throbbing, bruising red, her teeth grinding as they came down again, harder. “Fuck!” Akali shouted, unable to silence herself any further. This earned her a yank from the leash, a snapped order of “Quiet!” as the blows came again and again until Akali was howling, body rigid from the biting, burning pain she felt along her backside. The blows finally stopped, and she was being pulled up, Evelynn’s tongue running along her jaw, catching her tears before kissing her, a long affair of their lips before they parted, Eve’s voice ushering her soft phrases of praise before she was kissing her again, pushing her down, on top of her, allowing her hands free to lace themselves desperately through Evelynn’s long magenta hair, pulling her closer. Eve allowed it until she finally hard to part for air, leaving Akali gasping, face still wet from her tears, but desperately begging Eve to finish her, relieve her. Eve’s laugh was muted far in her chest, but there. Gods Akali was such a beautiful fucking mess. Her own eyes were glowing a brilliant gold, the way she always did when she was feeding. But they seemed brighter than normal, and frankly, she could scarcely contain the sheer euphoria she was feeling right now. Her high was here, as it always came, but tonight was something stronger than she had felt before. It was an intensity Eve had only ever felt when she had killed, and she by no means intended to kill Akali, as much as she enjoyed watching the younger girl writhe in pain. She leaned in, eyes intense.  
“Kitten….who’s are you?”  
“Yours, Evelynn. I’m yours.” her voice came rough and ragged, jagged from a mix of her pain and arousal.

Dipping her hand to pick up Akali’s leash, she threw herself down on the bed with her, pulling Akali up on top of her, much to the surprise of her junior, who gave a surprised squeak. Eve regarded her with a mixture of amusement and raw lust. “Cum now, kitten. You have free reign. Go crazy.”  
Akali’s eyes widened, but she scarcely gave herself time to be shocked; she was just as hungry as Eve was for her, and their lips met again, Akali grinding into Eve, as they rocked in symphony, each seeming as if they could simply not get any closer to the other if their life depended on it. Reaching down, Eve began stroking Akali, feeling her own finger grinding against her sex as Akali pushed into her, panting desperately against Eve’s neck, before yelping audibly, biting in to the soft flesh as the older woman began focusing on her clit.  
Gods, it was all too much. Akali screamed, her nails digging deep into Eve’s flesh as her climax overtook her, her voice raw and cracking. She could feel Eve stiffening under her, riding her own out with a muted snarl that made her hair stand on end. 

They were both heaving, their bodies softening against each other as they fought for air. Akali, still drunk and dizzy on her climax, dimly noted Evelynn kissing her, talking softly; fingers entering her, pressing on her clit on the same time; a second climax wracking her body with dizzying intensity that left her feeling so spent she wasn’t sure she could form a rational though. She was begging Eve to stop, sure that if she continued she was going to actually die, but Eve was determined, milking her for every remaining scrap of sensation and leaving her a shuddering, moaning mess, limp and so over-stimulated she almost felt nauseous. Eve was kissing her again, whispering soft praise into her ears, and bringing Akali back to reality. Her eyes had stop glowing; they seemed almost black in the near-darkness, and Akali cried out for her softly, pulling her in to her chest weakly. Eve let herself be pulled in, relishing in Akali’s scent as she came down from her own high. They lay like that for a long time, their bodies tangled, Akali’s fingers lost among Eve’s magenta hair as Eve continued to talk softly, stroking Akali’s hair and tracing down her jaw and neck, kissing her sometimes. It felt nice, and Akali let herself be lulled into a half-sleep as Eve rolled her over, laying something cool and damp over her backside and rubbing her shoulders with a tenderness that would have surprised most people.  
Not Akali, though.

Eve was perfectly capable of being a cruel, even cold person when she wanted to be. And she often was, with outsiders. With K/DA, and Akali especially, she showed a certain side to her that the world rarely did not see. Now, she was making sure Akali was comfortable, caring for the pain from the lashings, pulling a comforter up over both of them, and holding her close with a tenderness Akali definitely appreciated at the moment. It wasn’t long before Akali had drifted off completely, beyond exhausted after the events of that night. Eve had to admit she was ridiculously tired herself. Tonight had been invigorating; if anything, it was the only reason she was still awake. But Akali was so warm, the rogue’s scent what Eve could only describe as soft, sweet, and comforting….

Eve wasn’t far behind Akali as far as sleep was concerned.


End file.
